goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Linsiley Gets Grounded for Tranqulity
Cast Linsiley-Princess Linsiley's mom-Kendra Louise Belcher-Ivy Linda Belcher-Millie Gene Belcher-Young Guy Jimmy Pesto Junior-Diesel Tina Belcher-Brian Laura Palmer-Callie Norma Jennings-Julie Audrey Home-Millie Dale Cooper-Dallas Peter Griffin-Steven Lois Griffin-Kimberly Stewie Griffin-Young Guy Meg Griffin-Emma Chris Griffin-Brian Brian Griffin ( barks out the punishment ) Kyle ( South Park )-David/Evil Genius/Zach Transcript Linsiley's mom: Since you got your teacher arrested, we will call the Bob's Burgers, Twin Peaks and Family Guy characters to teach you a strong, strict lesson! Linsiley: Nooooooooo! ( after Linsiley's mother called the visitors ) Linsiley's mother: Here are some visitors who want to see you! Louise Belcher: Hi! I'm Louise! And I can't believe what you did! Linda Belcher: Hi! I'm Linda! I am way better than you! Gene Belcher: Hi! I'm Gene Belcher and you will be forced to watch Bob's Burgers, Twin Peaks and Family Guy 24/7! Jimmy Pesto Junior: Hi! I'm Jimmy Jr. and I agree with Gene! Tina Belcher: Hi! I'm Tina and you will forget all of your memories captured by butts! Laura Palmer: Hi! I'm Laura and you will be forced to watch my show! Norma Jennings: Hi! I'm Norma and you will be forced to wear nappies! Audrey Home: Hi! I'm Audrey and I agree with Norma! Dale Cooper: Hi! I'm Dale and you will eat prunes and grapes! Peter Griffin: Hi! I'm Peter and you are not very funny! Lois Griffin: Hi! I'm Lois and I agree with my husband! Stewie Griffin: Hi! I'm Stewie and you will watch our show, Bob's Burgers and Twin Peaks forever and ever! Meg Griffin: Hi! I'm Meg and I am 1 million better than you! Chris Griffin: Hi! I'm Chris and I agree with my sister! Brian Griffin: Bark! Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark! ( translates to: Hi! I'm Brian and you will be grounded! ) Linsiley's mom: I agree! Laura Palmer: This will teach you a strong, strict lesson! You will be wearing a nappie for the rest of your life! Louise Belcher: And you will be watching scary logos for 1 hour straight! On Monday, you will watch the Simitar Entertainment logo, PFFR Productions on Tuesday, SuperVideo on Wednesday, Screen Gems S from ( bleep ) on Thursday, Worldvision Home Video on Friday, Palace Video on Saturday and Lynch/Frost Productions on Sunday. Norma Jennings: You will receive daily beatings! Audrey Home: You will be watching our show 24 hours straight! You will watch the Pilot episode on Monday, Realization Time on Tuesday, Traces to Nowhere on Wednesday, The One-Armed Man on Thursday, Rest in Pain on Friday, Cooper's Dreams on Saturday and The Last Evening on Sunday! Gene Belcher: I agree with Audrey even more! Brian Griffin: Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark! ( Translation to: And we have a bonus visitor! It's Kyle from South Park and he will be here to beat you up! ) Linsiley: Noooooooo! ( Kyle comes ) Kyle: Linsiley, prepare for your beating! ( Kyle beats up Linsiley ) ( ends ) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Punishments Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Videos by IceCreamFanatic2001 Category:Mundy Gets Grounded